


He Always Wondered

by bluerose5



Series: Dom!Reyes/sub!Scott One-Shots [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom Reyes Vidal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Make That All of the Hugs, Massage Candles, Master Reyes, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Reyes, Romance, Scott Needs A Hug, Sensation Play, Smut, Some angst, Sub Scott, Subdrop, Top Scott, Wax Play, all of the feels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: After their previous night together, the boys decide to make the most of their morning after. Right now, the last thing they need is to separate so soon. But, of course, nothing ever goes according to plan. They're both starting to feel the distance, though. Now, more than ever before.





	He Always Wondered

**Author's Note:**

> So... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!
> 
> To my lovely readers, have some of our favorite Bi guy and Pan man (yes, my Scott is pansexual). I love these two so much, and I just love seeing them happy together. <3
> 
> Alas, this is what my life has come to, not-so-sadly... I'm Reyder trash (mReyder especially), and I am in Reyes Vidal hell, you guys.
> 
> Oh well, I'll just have to take you all down with me. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> [P.S. That Spanish that Scott uses should translate roughly to "My love, you have a VERY fine ass."] xD
> 
> I am not sorry. At all.

Scott always wondered what life would be like when he woke up in Andromeda.

It was his new beginning, after all. Like so many others in the Initiative, he not only had his fair share of demons to run from, but he also saw the endless potential that a new galaxy presented. For once, he had let his muted, idealistic tendencies overshadow his preference for honest, realistic analysis. While many had taken him and his brilliant mind for granted in the past, either mindlessly oppressing his desires or selfishly toeing his limits, he was determined to forge his own destiny in Andromeda.

And, out here, there was nothing holding Scott back from achieving the greatness that he longed for, especially with his unexpected designation as Pathfinder. There was no Alliance to blacklist him for another’s mistake, pressured into it to appease the Council’s political agenda; to put him into a setting that was no more than a glorified bodyguard position, placed there only at the behest of his “worried” —yet influential— parents; to constantly badger him about being promoted to a job that was “better suited for someone of his mental capabilities,” because that was the _least_ Scott could do for society, given that he held no desire of paying money to learn things that he taught himself on a daily basis. There were no distant friends, family, acquaintances, or colleagues to constantly breathe down his neck about what he did with _his_ life and _his_ mind. And Scott hated himself for even entertaining the idea, but there was also no Alec around.

Not to say that Scott didn’t love Alec, in his own way, or that he was happy that the old man was dead. Unfortunately for Scott, coming into this, he had held on to the foolish hope that Andromeda would be the reboot that their shattered relationship needed, only to have that hope dashed within hours of arrival. But, when you spend your entire childhood —and even a great portion of your adolescence— idolizing someone and aspiring to be like them, only to be constantly reminded that you could never reach their expectations of you, having every step of your life criticized and scrutinized for errors and mistakes… Well, Scott had to learn, eventually. Living in another’s shadow, or even just living to please others, was not really a way to live, at all.

So, disappointment after disappointment, Scott started to look beyond what others wanted from him, and he came to love and accept himself, in the end. He was at peace, for once, and more than ready to face the challenges that Andromeda threw at him. It was time for him to finally live out his own story. At that point, he thought he had everything figured out.

Too bad life doesn’t give a fuck what anyone wants.

Because Scott definitely didn’t expect _this_. Until Andromeda, other than his relationship with himself and his family, Scott was conditioned to never pay the idea of “love” any mind, given how impossible it all seemed with his previous attempts.

Throughout his days in the Milky Way, going through the paces of finding himself, Scott had been with multiple people of various backgrounds, species, and identities. He never seemed to establish something long-term, however. He just never clicked with anyone beyond a mutual respect and a sexual attraction, and most of his partners felt as if they were more “friends with benefits” than anything else. Accurate enough, Scott ended up receiving a bit of a reputation on the Citadel, and —after hearing it taint his image numerous times— Scott began to wonder if what they were saying was actually true. Was it really impossible for him to be romantically attracted to anyone? The thought itself frustrated him to no end, though, because he sincerely wanted it all. He wanted the romance, the love, the good, the bad, the acceptance, the arguments, the wedding, the kids, the pets, the home, the growing old together… He wanted a future with someone. Someone who could see Scott for the man he truly was, flaws and all, and still love him a bit more every day.

As soon as he accepted the offer to join the Initiative, however, Scott felt the overwhelming statistics in his head shooting down that dream. If he couldn’t find his “someone special” back then, what were the chances that someone ideally compatible to him would be heading to Andromeda, as well?

It was idiotic to entertain such a notion, so Scott put the matter away and focused on himself and his family's future together. And, when Ellen expressed her hopes of them finding true love —on her supposed deathbed, no less— Scott reassured her with bitter lies, not quite believing the words himself. If it gave her a single moment of peace, however, then it was worth it.

Of course, Scott never imagined that life had personally set out to prove him wrong.

He never imagined that life would bring him to Reyes Vidal. If Scott didn’t expect true love to exist before, then he was positive that he was a believer now.

Soaking in the silence of the morning, the lights in Reyes’ apartment gradually brightening, attempting to automatically accommodate for the Slums' lack of natural light, Scott snuggled in closer to Reyes’ back. Burying his face into the crook of Reyes’ neck, inhaling his delicious, musky scent, Scott traced along the expanse of his lover’s chest, admiring the firm muscle that laid beneath the softer surface.

Last night had been intense, overwhelmingly so, and each man was left extremely vulnerable, opening up to the other in ways they never had before. After all was said and done, they both simply needed today for themselves, so they cancelled all plans to put time aside for them, and only them. Today, it was just Scott and Reyes.

That still didn’t mean that Scott had, somehow, managed to get over last night’s shock.

***

_“Marry me,” Reyes breathed, Scott’s mind promptly going blank in response._

_He didn’t… Surely, he didn’t just say that._

_Trying to pick his jaw up off the ground, Scott watched while Reyes’ mind caught up with his words, the older man visibly cringing as soon as the words slipped free. Averting his eyes, a crimson tint stained Reyes’ cheeks, but the damage had already been done. Reyes had thrown the words out there, and the ball was in Scott’s court now. Reyes wasn’t getting out of this, and Scott wanted to know_ _—_

 _“Reyes, I_ _—” Scott fumbled, hopeful anticipation soaring through his veins, snatching any coherent thought away. “Did you mean that?” Scott couldn’t breathe, his eyes locked on Reyes’. “_ Please, _tell me you meant that,” he begged in a desperate whisper. “Don’t let this be a dream.”_

_Blinking owlishly, left momentarily speechless, Reyes appeared shocked at that last little addition, but he couldn’t deny that his man deserved a direct answer, especially after Reyes’ horrible excuse of a proposal._

_“I didn’t exactly plan this. But, if you’re asking if I’m withdrawing the offer, then no.” Smiling gently, shyly, Reyes cupped Scott’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking delicately over his angel’s cheeks. His golden gaze searched Scott’s expression relentlessly, uncertain in its exploration. “How could I, when you are the one thing I have ever been so certain about?”_

_Scott gave a small, watery laugh in response, blinking back the tears determinedly. “Ask me again?” Scott requested. “Right now,” he clarified, grinning brightly, unable to stop smiling for one second. “Maybe, this time, we both can be a bit more prepared.”_

_Getting the gist of what he was asking, Reyes couldn’t even imagine saying “no” to such a thing. Sitting up in the bed, ignoring the mess that they had made of themselves, Reyes leaned back against the headboard, pulling Scott up until he was fully straddling his hips. Engulfing Scott into a tight embrace, strong arms wrapping firmly around the younger man’s torso, Scott caressed Reyes’ face, his hair, his shoulders… Chest to chest, Scott looked down into Reyes’ eyes, leaning his forehead against Reyes’ own. Breathing unevenly, pleasantly unnerved by the entire magnitude of this situation, Reyes tried again._

_“Scott Ryder...” Reyes paused, inhaling shakily, never once breaking eye contact. “I never expected to find a man as amazing as you, in my entire lifetime, let alone expected to have such a man bless me with his love as much as you do.” Try as he did to hold it in, Reyes couldn’t stop the inevitable, a traitorous tear slipping free from the corner of one of his eyes, inciting more to follow suit. “I told you that I came to Andromeda to be somebody, but you spend every day, every waking hour, making me feel as if I’m so much more than a simple ‘somebody.’ You make me feel so alive, Scott, and I can honestly say that you make me a better man, and I couldn’t be any happier than if you gave me the honor and privilege of letting me live the rest of my life by your side. I will work every single day to be the man that you deserve, and I will never love someone as much as I love you. Scott Ryder, will you marry me?”_

_Scott wasn’t crying. Of course he wasn’t._

_Damn it, he was crying._

_Covering his mouth with both hands, blinking slowly, Scott bet that he was such a vision right then, fat tears rolling down his face, his suppressed sobs escaping as little more than annoying hiccups. None of that seemed to matter all that much, though, in the greater scheme of things. Not with this wonderful man declaring his undying love for Scott, pledging to be his for the rest of their days. And, you know what? Despite all of the logic and statistics behind love and marriage, Scott knew the truth better than anyone else ever could, felt it settle down to the very depths of his soul._

_He and Reyes… They would make it. Together, no matter what. They say “’til death do us part.” Well, Scott had no doubts about it._

_Mentally reminding himself to respond, Scott began nodding his head frantically, croaking out hoarsely, “Yes.”_

_And, Reyes, the insecure idiot, still succeeded in looking completely befuddled by that response. “‘Yes’?”_

_“Yes!” Scott practically shouted in a mixture of exasperation and triumph, impatiently grabbing his fiancé’s face and sealing their promise with several, successive, tear-stained kisses. Their lips clashed desperately, breaths and tongues intermingled, both men clinging to the other as if the fate of the world depended on their embrace._

_“I don’t have a ring,” Reyes panted in between frantic kisses, hands pawing roughly at each other, each wanting to be everywhere and anywhere on the other man’s body, but having too few hands to accomplish such a significant task._

_“Well, would you look at that?” Scott teased breathlessly, refusing to let go of his fiancé. “I can’t seem to give a damn.”_

_It’s safe to say that neither man left the bed for the rest of the night, their bodies and souls intertwined as one, in perfect bliss._

***

 _Yeah, definitely not over that_ , he thought to himself cheekily, body beautifully sore and heart swelling affectionately in his chest. _Won’t ever be._

Smiling goofily into his partner’s neck, Scott lathered the column of Reyes’ throat in sloppy kisses, humming contentedly when Reyes shifted in his sheets, privately preening at the attention. Shuffling back into Scott’s secure grip, snuggling in while the younger man had his fun, Reyes huffed playfully into his bed. When he spoke, his voice was veiled with sleep, tauntingly petulant, even with the smile evident in his speech.

“It’s our day off,” Reyes complained in a quiet grumble, accent thick from his perturbed slumber. “Can’t we sleep in a bit, mi ángel?”

“I can’t sleep,” Scott whispered in his ear, noting Reyes’ responsive shiver, nipping pointedly at his earlobe. “Someone got me all riled up last night.”

“Wonder who that could’ve been,” Reyes remarked coyly, turning in his lover’s arms until they were facing each other, sheets tangled seductively over their legs and hips. Both were sporting a massive case of bed head, hair messy and tangled beyond reason, and their entire bodies were littered in a mixture of scratches and bites and bruises, all souvenirs from their previous night together. Grabbing one of Scott’s hands, Reyes intimately threaded their fingers together, interlocked hands resting on the bed, nestled between the close warmth of their bodies.

“Just my asshole of a fiancé,” Scott chuckled lightly. “Decided it would be fun to propose to me, out of the blue. My brain just couldn’t seem to shut up after that.”

Reyes smiled dopily, playing along while he greedily drank in the sight of Scott, spread out on his bed and adorned in his marks. “Hope your brain only has good things to say.”

“Yep,” Scott said, popping the “p” lightly, not daring to elaborate further.

“Well, why did you say ‘yes,' if he's an asshole?”

Feeling the blood pool into his cheeks, glowing a gorgeous ruby red, Scott bit his lip while he contemplated Reyes in silence, drawing it out to tease the man. When Reyes rolled his eyes, huffing under his breath at Scott’s antics, Scott chuckled at his impatience. “When I love him like this... how could I not?” Scott whispered, voice suddenly small and serious. Reyes swallowed thickly at the loaded answer, a sweet blanket of tension settling over them.

“Your fiancé must be a lucky man,” Reyes replied gently, squeezing Scott’s hand deliberately. Scott answered with a squeeze of his own, blue eyes searching gold ones.

“Heh,” Scott laughed softly, gaze darting away for a second, returning almost instantaneously.

“What’s so funny?” Reyes asked, Scott closing the distance between them, playfully straddling Reyes’ body. Scott shrugged nonchalantly, gyrating his hips in a slow, circling motion, their dwindling morning wood reawakening at the slight stimulation.

“It’s just that I like to think that I am,” Scott explained, biting his lip as their bulging erections slid alongside each other, precum lazily dribbling out onto their members. “The lucky one, I mean.”

Reyes’ heart nearly imploded at that. He knew that they both probably sounded disgustingly cheesy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They both deserved happiness together, and he wouldn’t change their relationship for anything in the universe.

Grasping Scott’s hips in his rough hands, stopping his distracting ministrations, Reyes wanted nothing more than to repay Scott for all of the light that the younger man brought into the smuggler's dark life. While he could never repay such a momentous debt, Reyes could express his love in his own fashion. And, if that expression just so happened to involve spoiling the hell out of Scott, well, surely no one could judge Reyes for wanting such a thing. 

“Scott,” Reyes purred, abruptly cutting off the younger man’s offended protests, gaining Scott’s full attention with that filthy tone. Leaning up to deeply kiss his boy, Reyes smirked wickedly against his plump lips, tongue darting out to trace teasingly along the outline of Scott’s mouth. Scott shuddered, a tiny mewl escaping between parted lips. “Mind if I take control here?”

“Do you have to ask?” Scott sighed impatiently, clinging to Reyes stubbornly while the man wiggled to get free.

“There’s always time for consent, cariño,” Reyes chided, giving him a lingering kiss before sliding out from under him, heading towards his dresser.

Opening the drawer he set aside for their sessions, full of toys and other supplies, Reyes unhurriedly perused his collection. Even though he knew exactly what he would be using this morning, his sluggish behavior was worth it, hearing his boy growl and shuffle around his bed petulantly. Reyes didn’t even need to turn around to know what his needy pet was doing, smirking to himself as he administered his first command.

“Stop touching yourself,” Reyes chastised evenly, ignoring his boy’s muffled whine, waiting until the shuffling stopped entirely. “Do it again, and this reward can easily turn into a punishment, my pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Scott whispered softly into the bed, clutching irritably at the messy sheets in order to restrain himself.

“Good boy,” Reyes whispered, gathering up what he wanted in his arms, closing the drawer with a solid _thunk_.

Returning to the bed, watching his boy squirm slightly in frustration, Reyes set his array of materials down in front of Scott, the younger man kneeling before the spread, head cocked to the side curiously. Smirking, Reyes reached up to tenderly pet along Scott’s messy hair, Scott leaning hungrily into the touch, never taking his eyes off of their playthings.

“Bare your neck for me, pet,” Reyes whispered demandingly, fingers tugging meaningfully at Scott’s dark brown strands. That now-familiar switch flipped on inside of Scott, mind focusing solely on pleasing his king, placing his neck on eager display, eyes averted in utter submission.

“Such a pretty thing,” Reyes complimented, fingers trailing down to reverently stroke the pale, fragile skin, lingering over his vulnerable pulse.

Turning away to deftly pluck his collar from the pile, Reyes fastened the black leather snugly around Scott’s neck, the new silver pendant hanging proudly from the lone ring. Scott shivered, remembering when Reyes first showed him the little square, clasping it onto the collar possessively.

On it, written in bold, beautiful, black letters, were four simple —but powerful— words: _Property of Master Reyes_.

From merely thinking about it, Scott had to take a second to stop himself from prematurely cumming, as if he had suddenly regressed to being some inexperienced, pubescent teenager. Those words alone impacted him like no other, especially now, the idea of belonging to Reyes working as its very own aphrodisiac. Someone could’ve shot multiple rounds of drugs into his system, and it would never be able to match this intensity, this _addictiveness,_ that clouded Scott’s mind in these moments. It was simply impossible. Every time Reyes collared him was a bit better than the last, as if Scott was where he was meant to be, serving his Master. Empowered, in his own way, through his obedience. No high could ever match that rushing sensation.

“Show me your hands,” Reyes commanded brusquely, Scott instantly following his directions, breaking out of his daydreaming. “Palms up.”

As soon as they were situated, Reyes grabbed two, separate leather cuffs off of the bed. Fastening them onto Scott’s wrists with sharp movements, Reyes ensured that they were tightened perfectly, snug yet breathable against his lover’s skin.

“Lay down on your back for me, my precious pet,” Reyes hummed, mindlessly caressing those leather-enveloped wrists, practically hypnotized by the sight. “Spread eagle, in the middle of the bed. I want to see you on display for me, slut.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott whimpered, scrambling to do as Master told him, laying out for his viewing pleasure.

Once he was ready, Reyes moved to grab the last two cuffs, securing them around Scott’s ankles firmly. Before he proceeded, however, he needed to ensure that his boy remembered their two most important rules.

“Remind me, pet. What do you say when you want to stop?” Reyes questioned.

“I tell you to stop, Master,” Scott replied softly, readily, “even if I think it might upset you.”

“Because you should trust your Master to only take what you are willing to give,” Reyes finished in agreement, leaning over to pull two straps from underneath the bottom corners of the mattress. Clasping both onto the ankle restraints, adjusting the tightness, Reyes continued. “You are safe here, with me. Right now, it’s only us. Nothing else. Now, tell me, if you can’t speak…”

“I’ll tap you three times with whatever body part I can,” Scott concluded, Reyes nodding with a content smile, stroking Scott’s calves in praise.

“Such a good boy for me,” Reyes commented, tossing a strip of satin cloth and a bottle of lube up towards the top of the bed. “And, of course, good boys deserve to be rewarded. Especially when they make their Master happy.”

Grabbing his last little surprise of the morning, strolling lazily around the bed, rolling the canister between his palms, Reyes only showed the can’s label to Scott when he stood by his side. Noticing the container from some of their messages, Scott vaguely remembered it fueling a few of his own fantasies, giving him something to stroke off to in his cold bed on the _Tempest._ Swallowing heavily around the lump lodged in his throat, Scott assessed the massage candle critically, the substance supposedly capable of turning into an edible massaging oil upon melting.

“So, here’s what's going to happen, my pet,” Reyes hummed busily, opening the candle’s lid. Setting it on the nightstand, clear of any obstructions, Reyes struck an accompanying match and lit the wick, a subdued fragrance of vanilla almost instantly permeating the air. Blowing the match out, he set that aside as well. “We are going to busy ourselves while this little trinket works its magic, and then I am going to blindfold and cuff you entirely while I have my wicked way with you.” Reyes crawled into the bed beside Scott, gaze full of fire and passion while he looked upon his fiancé in all of his naked glory. “And, when I’m done with your body, I’m going to fuck myself on _this_ —” Reyes leered, grabbing Scott’s burgeoning, weeping erection in a tight grasp, Scott hissing at his godforsaken sensitivity, hips giving a minute thrust while his Master grinned evilly. “As much as I love that sweet ass of yours, slut, I find myself wanting a bit more this morning. After all, I am a greedy man, and I just want _all of you._ ”

Crying out when Reyes stroked him in earnest, over and over again, his grip bordering on the edge between painful and pleasurable, Scott couldn’t help but to whimper. “Master, p-please…” Scott threw his head back, baring his collared throat. “Whatever you want.”

“Promises, promises,” Reyes _tsk_ ed, his hand getting drenched in Scott’s dripping precum. “Such a dirty, desperate boy. Do you really want to please your Master?”

“Y-yes!” Scott blubbered, not knowing how he’s going to last this whole session, but nonetheless determined to do so.

“You’re hands are free. For now,” Reyes reminded him, dragging Scott slightly down the bed to make room, giving a bit of slack to his ankles. “Put some lube on your fingers, pet.” Popping open the bottle, hands shaking, Scott rushed to do so while Reyes droned on seductively. “You’re going to suck your Master’s cock and open him up for yours. Understand?” Nodding frantically, Scott dribbled dollops of lube onto several of his fingers, spreading it out generously. “As long as you pleasure me, I’ll repay you. As I see fit, of course. Just remember,” Reyes crooned coldly, eyes glinting dangerously, sharply grasping Scott’s jaw in a bruising grip, frightened blue eyes locking onto his gaze. Realizing his mistake, Scott immediately looked away, chagrined, not having Master’s permission to look at him so boldly. “You come without permission, and I’ll spank that sweet ass of yours until you won’t be able to sit for weeks. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Scott squeaked breathlessly, humiliation and anticipation swirling throughout his core, Reyes releasing his hold in response.

Throwing his right leg over Scott’s body, straddling his pet’s shoulders, Reyes positioned himself over his boy’s frame, feeling his neglected erection throb angrily for attention. Contemplating their new position, Scott reached out from under Reyes’ thighs, hands planting firmly on both of Master’s cheeks, spreading them as all of Reyes was bared before Scott. Wrapping his lips around the head of Reyes’ cock, sucking softly, tongue trailing tantalizingly against his slit, Scott’s fingers echoed his explorative measures, enthusiastically diving in to tease and trace Reyes’ hole, taking advantage of this rare opportunity.

Astonished by his sub’s sudden initiative, Reyes chuckled throatily, indulging his boy before he started taking control, thrusting into Scott’s mouth at his own leisure. “Mmm…” Reyes moaned, brushing his mouth along Scott’s member, nose following the vein on the underside of his cock. “Sweet boy, you know better than that. We both know who’s in charge.”

Reyes sighed while Scott hummed eagerly around him, vibrations trembling throughout his dick, Reyes’ swollen erection gradually working its way to the back of Scott’s throat. Drawing a slow lick up the length of Scott’s cock, from base to tip, Reyes kissed the head affectionately before he relaxed his throat, hollowing his cheeks out as he took his lover down to the root, all in one fell swoop.

At the rapid intake, Scott gasped around his Master’s cock in bewilderment, gagging on the length when Reyes thrusted back in brutally. Pulling back, hearing Scott give a hoarse cough, Reyes was about to ask if he was okay, only to have Scott retaliate, taking a deep breath before he swallowed Reyes whole again. Groaning in appreciation, Reyes made sure to maintain his control, simultaneously sucking and fucking at his own pleasure, Scott squirming lustfully underneath him, loving how dirty and used he felt.

Allowing Scott’s cock to slip free from his lips, punishingly pinching his thigh when he grumbled in protest, Reyes knew that, if he planned on bottoming tonight after topping for so long, he needed more. _Now._ “Stop t-teasing, pet.” Reyes gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw as he fucked relentlessly into Scott’s throat, sweat beading at his temple, Scott’s needy whimpers and moans reverberating throughout Reyes’ body. “Nngh… open me up for you.”

Following his Master’s breathy prompts, Scott slid his first finger in, the lube gliding it in smoothly, Reyes’ thrusts causing Scott’s own rhythm to jolt unsteadily. Growling under his breath, Reyes still wasn’t satisfied, running one of his hands through his hair impatiently, closing his eyes while he savored the burning of his inner muscles. So fucking good…

“Another,” Reyes demanded, Scott’s cock forgotten and neglected.

Not that Scott minded, knowing how much pleasure he was bringing his Master, wiggling in a second finger beside the first, trusting his fiancé to know his own limits. Working his fingers up to a punishing pace, admiring the older man’s tightness, Scott did his best to synch his fingers with the tempo of Reyes’ cock, feeling Reyes swell impossibly more, Scott’s lips stretched wide, drool escaping from the sides of his mouth.

Soon, Reyes was starting to lose control, Scott locating his prostate, adding a third finger at Reyes’ behest, targeting those sensitive nerves mercilessly.

Spitting out words in English and Spanish alike, Reyes gave a few more harsh thrusts into Scott’s mouth, moaning long and hard, orgasm overtaking him while he trembled through the blissful ecstasy.

Spurting strings of cum into Scott’s mouth, Scott swallowed excitedly around him, cherishing the salty tang as it slid steadily down his throat. Eventually, Reyes slid free with a gentle _pop_ , Scott’s fingers sliding free from his ass, his tongue lapping readily at the remnants of Reyes’ orgasm, chasing the leftover threads of cum and licking his lips ravenously. Watching Reyes shuffle off of the bed on wobbly feet, Scott began sucking on his fingers provocatively, gyrating his hips against the air, treasuring the taste of Reyes on his tongue.

“Mmm…” Scott moaned, grinning smugly at his king’s shaky gait, arching his back off of the bed erotically. Teasingly, he trailed his hand down his chest in languid strokes, deliberately avoiding his cock to appease his Dom. “Thank you, Master.”

Chuckling devilishly, Reyes shoved Scott’s body up the bed without warning, stretching his bound ankles to their limits. Pulling out the other two straps from beneath the mattress, he locked Scott’s wrists into place, adjusting as needed, the submissive’s body forming a sensual, x-like shape. Picking up the discarded piece of cloth, Reyes wound it firmly around Scott’s eyes, tying it into place at the back of his head, effectively cutting off Scott’s eyesight.

“Oh, mi amor,” Reyes purred, turning to get the candle, somehow managing to make the title sound both empowering _and_ condescending, “No need to thank me, yet. I’m hardly finished with you.”

Blowing out the flame, letting the candle settle for a bit, Reyes strolled lazily around to the foot of the bed, ready to work his way up his pet’s body. Testing the temperature, making sure that he wasn’t about to give anyone a serious burn, Reyes dipped his finger into the warm liquid.

Once he was satisfied, the liquid honestly running no warmer than the average hot tub, Reyes started by using his hands, running the oil into his palms before lathering the warm liquid into Scott’s feet. Startling at the unexpected touch, Scott tensed, instantly relaxing as he settled into the soothing grasp, his painful erection perking up as the heat flowed through his limbs. Kneading attentively into the flesh, Reyes pressed kisses along the sole of Scott’s feet, starting from the bottom, working his way through the arch, and ending at his adorable webbed toes, smiling when Scott wiggled them self-consciously.

“Master,” Scott giggled, his scarlet blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest, embarrassed and tickled by his Dom’s attentions.

“Shh,” Reyes shushed him, turning to dote on his other foot, giving it the same attention, “Let me worship you, sweet boy.”

Sluggishly making his way up Scott’s body, Reyes took full advantage of the edible oil, showering his boy in heat and kisses, hands grasping and groping at all of his exposed skin.

Pouring it a bit closer to his thighs, careful of his genitals, Reyes smothered Scott in his attention, slicking up his submissive’s legs thoroughly before he nibbled and sucked at the skin. Working his way inwards, dodging Scott’s straining erection, Reyes made sure to leave his mark. Inhaling that sweet vanilla aroma, tasting it on his tongue, Reyes gave Scott a couple of hickeys on his left thigh, biting savagely into his right one, drawing a bit of blood as Scott cried out, Reyes’ little masochist pleading desperately for more.

Making his way up to Scott’s chest, rubbing the oil in, taking special care when he met a knot of tension, Reyes started becoming more verbal with his sweet boy. Letting him know how good he was, how appreciated and loved he was, Scott drank that all in thirstily, struggling in his bonds as he begged his Master to take him. Sobbing in exasperation, Reyes refusing to be rushed, Scott just continued to fight against his imprisonment, praying to Reyes for him to end it all.

Laughing huskily at how wrecked his boy sounded, Reyes soon found himself facing Scott’s nipples, and they both knew that he wasn’t prone to wasting such valuable time there. Pouring the last bit of oil onto his fingers, he carefully circled both of the pebbled peaks, coating them entirely. The rosy buds tightened under his touch, and Reyes captured one into his mouth hungrily, Scott’s body bucking beneath him, Reyes’ fingers plucking harshly at the other. Rolling and pinching, suckling and biting, Reyes made sure that neither one was left out, remaining there for as long as humanly possible. Of course, his needy sub simply couldn’t have that.

“O-oh… Master, _please…_ ” Scott sobbed, thrashing his head back and forth, fruitlessly attempting to grind up against Reyes’ renewed erection.

Giving in to his sweet boy, _finally_ awarding him some relief, Reyes brought his hips down against Scott’s, cocks sliding slippery against one another while they grinded ruthlessly together. Kissing up to Scott’s neck and jaw, mindful of his collar, lips purposefully evading whenever the younger man tried to blindly claim Reyes’ mouth in a kiss, Reyes decided to give his boy some real relief.

Sliding up further onto Scott’s torso, bending over for the right angle, Reyes reached back to tease Scott’s head against his hole, gliding it in briefly before letting the erection slip back out. Repeating the movement, at this pace, Scott was sure that he was going to go mad before he was ordered to cum.

 Finally, _finally,_ Reyes started taking more of Scott in, working his boy inside of his body, little by little, until he was fully seated with a grunt. Scott, sensitive as he was, enhanced even more from his sensory deprivation, was already trembling from the raging lust that filled him, built up from all of this torturous foreplay. More than that, Scott couldn’t believe how good —how absolutely right— it felt, being buried inside of Reyes, his king taking him in as if he was made for this.

“Relax, mi amor,” Reyes cooed, hands stroking feather-light over Scott’s shaking chest, needy pants puffing out unsteadily from between pursed lips. “Shall I continue?”

“God, y-yes!” Scott stuttered, Reyes languidly rolling his hips, a tiny sob escaping the submissive. “Please, Master, don’t stop.”

“Look at you,” Reyes rumbled, surrendering as he leaned forward to kiss Scott hungrily, plundering his mouth with his tongue, dominating the kiss with an unmistakable passion, just as he did with everything else. Pulling back, he licked his lips, humming approvingly. “I’ve barely started on you yet, and my precious, little whore is already desperate for it.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott whimpered, not even ashamed at this point. “Just for you. Only you.”

“Mmm… such pretty words,” Reyes hummed, leaning up.

Scott was about to reply. How? He didn’t know. Because, as soon as he tried to formulate a response, Reyes tore the blindfold from his eyes, already working on moving himself into another position, easing himself backwards, an increasing pressure being placed on Scott’s rock-hard dick. Transitioning from a regular cowboy position, Reyes caught Ryder’s disoriented gaze and gave him a saucy wink, placing his hands behind him on the bed, unfolding his legs on both sides of Scott’s hips. Setting all of his weight on his hands and his feet, legs opened obscenely wide, Reyes’ rim was barely holding onto Scott’s cock, giving the Pathfinder a pretty clear view of where their bodies were joined.

Breathing through the change, delighting in the fiery stretch of his muscles, Reyes watched Scott while he began fucking himself open on the Pathfinder’s bulging erection. And, damn it all to hell, but Scott just managed to sit there obediently, body trembling, taking whatever his Master threw at him. Alternating between watching Reyes and watching his cock slide into Reyes, Scott felt himself becoming overwhelmed by the dizzying sensations.

Fervently bouncing on Scott’s cock, Reyes’ own erection slapping against his stomach with the ruthless, rapid pace, Reyes changed the angle a tad bit and clamped his muscles down on Scott's dick, milking it for all that it was worth. Finding his prostate, Reyes started pounding himself even harder onto Scott’s throbbing length. Quickening his rhythm, bright stars blanketing his vision, the only audible sounds in the room were Scott’s moaning and whimpering, Reyes’ steady pants and groans, and the sound of flesh striking flesh.

It was intoxicating.

“Ungh… M-master, I-I…” Scott could barely get his words out, frustrated tears leaking from his eyes, body shaking uncontrollably. A flash of blue lit the room, in response, and Scott instantly shut that down, clenching his jaw with an uneasy concentration. “I n-need to…”

“I know,” Reyes snarled, trying his best to clear his own thoughts. One thing was for sure— “You’re. Holding. Back.” Reyes panted, emphasizing each word with a bounce, forcibly engulfing Scott’s member in his slick channel.

He wasn’t an idiot. Reyes knew what that flare of blue was, and —while Scott normally preferred to keep that out on the battlefield— Reyes was sure that he wouldn’t hurt him.

“P-please…” Scott sobbed, thrashing underneath him, his wary hips fighting a losing battle, thrusting shallowly into Reyes.

But he knew what Reyes wanted, what he was going to have to do in order to cum, and he hesitantly let his control over his biotics slip free. As soon as he did, an entire layer of blue engulfed his body, his blue eyes burning the brightest, undulating pulses convulsing from his form in uneven waves. The vibrations covered _everything_ on Scott’s body, and Reyes was thrown off by that, the added stimulation striking true at his prostate, causing him to yell out as pleasure racked through him.

“ _Fuck!”_ Reyes cried out, tightening instinctively more around Scott. “Ah… R-right there…”

 “Shit,” Scott whimpered, those velvety muscles contracting perfectly around him, “M-master, I’m gonna…”

“Cum,” Reyes barked out.

It was like an explosion went off inside of Scott, body going supernova in a show of biotics, sweet vibrations traveling all throughout each man’s body. Vision going blank for a brief second, Scott mewled unintelligibly through his orgasm, writhing underneath Reyes and against his restraints, his ears ringing from the stress alone.

Following right after, cock untouched, Reyes let himself lose control, his mind escaping from all of life’s worries in that temporary respite, cum painting his abdomen in thick, stringy, white ropes. Savoring his orgasm, moaning and panting, he continued on riding Scott’s cock until they were both left emptied and satisfied, Scott pliant and limp beneath him. Once Ryder powered down on his biotics, however, he released a small whine of discomfort when his sensitive member couldn’t take anymore, his nerves endings relentlessly fried and abused, left open and raw from their misuse.

Sliding off, Reyes didn’t give himself much time to bask in their afterglow, setting to work on freeing Scott. Storing the straps back under the mattress, he stripped the younger man of his cuffs and collar, placing those and the blindfold in a messy pile. Grabbing the discarded candle and lube, he practically threw everything onto his nightstand, promising himself that he would take care of it all later. Right now, he had something —well, some _body_ — else on his mind.

Returning to his fiancé’s side, Reyes began massaging his wrists and ankles tentatively, coaxing a grateful smile out of Scott.

“Hmm… Good morning,” Scott slurred drunkenly. Reyes couldn’t resist giving a full-belly laugh at that absolute understatement, grinning down at Ryder sweetly.

“Wonderful morning,” Reyes corrected, golden eyes shining with love. Wrinkling his nose unapologetically at the state of his bed, Reyes met Scott’s eyes inquisitively. “Want to take a shower?”

“I don’t think I can get up,” Scott hummed lazily, pouting playfully. “I think you've broken me.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” Reyes asked, unexpectedly swooping down and throwing Scott over his shoulder. Looks like smuggling finally paid off, after all, handling all of those heavy crates on a daily basis, granting Reyes the necessary strength to do so effortlessly.

Letting out an indignant squawk, Scott started beating playfully against Reyes’ back, the older man ignoring him as he carried him to the bathroom.

“I can walk, you know. You possessive bastard,” Scott huffed.

“I am fully aware,” Reyes chuckled. Of which of the two statements, he didn't specify. Delivering a light slap to Scott's ass, the younger man gave a scandalized yelp, hanging there helplessly. Of course, two could play that game.

“Although…” Scott looked up from his current angle, letting out an appreciative whistle, reaching down to palm the golden brown cheeks admiringly. “Mi amor, tienes un _muy_ buen culo _._ ”

Reyes choked on his spit, guffawing at his man’s shameless comment, the bathroom door sliding open at his arrival. Stepping in, he practically dropped Scott down onto the floor, giving him a faux look of disapproval, starting up the shower.

“Behave,” Reyes chided, his carefree smile never once leaving his face.

Scott snorted, joining Reyes once he entered the shower. Falling into an easy embrace, both men shared tender kisses, the warm water sluicing delightfully over their skin, lips upturned in flirty, youthful grins.

“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. Vidal,” Scott chastised, hands resting over Reyes’ chest, his heartbeat nudging enthusiastically at Scott’s fingertips, craving their attention.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Reyes chimed innocently, grabbing his washcloth and body wash, starting off by cleaning Scott's body. “I’m the perfect model of a gentleman.”

“All lies,” Scott rebutted, snatching the washcloth away, lathering the sudsy soap into Reyes’ beautiful skin.

“Well, you don’t seem to have any complaints about me _not_ being a gentleman,” Reyes snickered, working then on massaging some shampoo into Scott’s soft hair. “Based on this morning, you _really_ like it when I’m not.”

Flushing at that, having nothing to say in response, Scott just grumbled grumpily under his breath. “Let’s just get finished.”

“Of course,” Reyes chuckled, focusing back on the task at hand.

After the shower, they finished up their morning routine in the bathroom, Reyes returning to the main room first, digging through his dresser for a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Gathering up their scattered clothing into a pile, Reyes decided that the sheets and covers had first priority, stripping the bed and taking them to closet where his washer and dryer were stacked atop each other. Starting the first load, he then headed into the kitchen, Scott watching curiously.

“Help yourself to my clothes. We can wash the ones you arrived in,” Reyes said, shrugging nonchalantly as he dug through his fridge.

“What are you doing?” Scott questioned incredulously, going to look through his clothing nevertheless. He settled on a pair of Reyes’ boxer briefs and one of his few button down shirts, leaving the entire thing undone, chest bared, greedily inhaling Reyes’ faint scent off of the collar. Bare feet slapping noisily against the floor, Scott entered the kitchen area, watching while Reyes pulled out an assortment of ingredients, some fresh and some lab-grown.

“Making you breakfast, of course,” Reyes said, looking at Scott with an implied “duh” hanging in the air, as if Scott was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

“Wait, you know how to cook?” Scott teased, already knowing the answer. While he rarely ate at Reyes’ place throughout their relationship, he knew that Reyes spent many years of his life on his own, fending for himself. So, of course, he had to pick up something in that time, even if it was for practicality’s sake.

Spotting something familiar among the ingredients, Scott reached down and plucked one of the cold chocolate chips from the tiny bowl, Reyes’ hand barely missing his in an irritable slap. Smirking victoriously, Scott moaned as the chocolate melted on his tongue. All of their Milky Way plants and livestock embryos had to be prioritized in waves upon arrival, just as the people had to be, and some of them were still making it out of storage. Cacao trees definitely weren’t far up on that list, so chocolate products were few and far between.

“My gods,” Scott groaned, “where did you get those?”

“I have my ways,” Reyes replied coyly, heating up a pan on the stove, mixing all of his ingredients together into one bowl, arms flexing with an experienced flare. “How do chocolate chip pancakes and bacon sound?”

“Sounds amazing,” Scott sighed, mouth watering and stomach rumbling, especially after that little lightshow he gave this morning. Biotics always did manage to zap away all of your remaining energy. Now, it’s time to replenish. “Anything I can do?”

“Sit there and look handsome?” Reyes taunted.

“Haha, you’re so funny,” Scott deadpanned.

“Do you even know how to cook?” Reyes echoed mockingly, grinning when he received an affronted, theatric gasp in reply.

“Why, of course! I’ll have you know that I make a mean glass of milk.”

Reyes snickered. “I don’t doubt it, mi amor.”

And they continued on like that, trading playful barbs and sweet kisses, Scott gravitating around Reyes like a planet in orbit. Whether he was hugging him from behind, hands sliding adoringly under Reyes’ shirt, or he was perched on the nearby counter, his legs swinging childishly back and forth, it was as if Scott couldn’t get enough, an insatiate desire crawling through him, begging him to cling to his fiancé. Besides, it wasn’t as if Reyes was complaining. Whatever Scott gave to him, he returned the attention in full, and he was shocked that he hadn’t managed to burn their food in his distracted state.

Finishing up with the cooking, Reyes made both of them a plate of food, Scott pouring them up some milk from the fridge. Carrying their party to the living area, turning on some random comedy on their vid-screen, Scott and Reyes ate in a companionable manner, Scott’s overactive mind criticizing bits and pieces of the movie while Reyes listened to him with a small smile and an indulgent eye roll.

Laughing together, simply enjoying each other’s company, they ended up cuddling after the dishes had been set aside on the coffee table, hands intertwined meaningfully. All focus was on each other today, lazing about in peace. For once, everything was perfectly fine.

Right up until SAM called in on their private channel.

“Pathfinder…” SAM intoned warily, clearly uncomfortable with having to interrupt Scott’s day with Reyes.

“Uhh... SAM, I thought we agreed no disturbances today,” Scott hissed bitterly, pulling out of Reyes’ grasp. Running his fingers anxiously through his hair, stomach settling uneasily, Scott felt the dread rising up at what was unquestionably coming next.

“I understand, Scott, but I would not have contacted you, had it not been important,” SAM reminded him, causing Ryder to feel guilty for snapping at the AI. This wasn’t his fault, after all. “There has been an email delivered to you, marked ‘Urgent,’ from the Nexus leadership. It is in regards to your upcoming journey outside of Heleus. They wish to speak with you, as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Scott sighed wearily, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, avoiding Reyes’ penetrating, knowing gaze. “Tell the crew to ready the _Tempest_. We leave tonight.”

“As you wish, Pathfinder.”

Cutting the call, a heavy silence settled over the atmosphere, tainting their previous happiness with the solemn reality that awaited them outside the apartment. Reyes spoke first; and, try as he may, he couldn’t leave the broken edge out of his voice.

“You’re leaving.” A cold statement, not a question. Clenching his jaw, Scott nodded, eyes emotionless when they reopened.

“I have to.” But he didn't want to. Not now.

“I know.”

More weighted silence.

“I’ll miss you,” Reyes whispered, sitting up next to Scott, hand squeezing the younger man’s shoulder supportively.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Scott sighed, turning to rest his forehead against Reyes’, cherishing the closeness, his chest tightening painfully, just at the mere thought of leaving this wonderful man behind. “It’s all so sudden.”

“Well,” Reyes murmured, capturing Scott’s lips in a reverent kiss, “let’s make the most of the time we have left together.”

***

Of course, hours later, when they were faced with telling each other goodbye, those words were easier said than done. Because, no matter how much time they spent together, the time they spent apart felt so much longer, so much harder, as the days passed by, as this bond between them grew stronger.

In the cool, nightly breeze, walking Scott up to the ramp of the _Tempest,_ both men stood a few paces away and watched the crew pass them by, throwing Scott a mix of pitying and saddened looks. As his second-in-command, Cora was the last to board, checking in with crew over the comms, nodding at Scott in confirmation.

“Everything’s prepped and ready to go, Pathfinder. All personnel accounted for, and shipments are secured. Come meet me at the bridge...” She looked at them pointedly, eyes softening compassionately. “…whenever you’re ready, of course.” With a shaky nod from Scott, she left them alone in the brightly-lit night.

Shuffling sadly on his feet, Scott wrapped his arms tightly around himself, trying to keep the tears at bay. They had just gotten engaged, damn it… and all of the justifications in the world couldn’t make him feel any less shitty about this situation.

Sensing his partner’s perilous emotions, Reyes grabbed Scott and wrapped him in a comforting embrace, squeezing him impossibly tight, each man burying his face into the other’s shoulder, clinging urgently while shuddering breaths escaped them.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Scott croaked emotionally, simultaneously loving and hating the fact that Reyes was the only one that was capable of bringing out this side of him. Tensing, Reyes swallowed thickly in response.

“Please, mi ángel, don’t cry,” Reyes murmured weakly, throat closing up. Pulling back, he pressed his thumbs underneath Scott’s lower eyelids, chasing away the tears. “My handsome angel shouldn’t ever cry like this, not if I have something to say about it. You should always be happy.” Scott attempted to give him a watery smile, the expression falling flat, coming across as more of a pained grimace than anything else, nodding as he blinked away the tears. Not wanting to waste their goodbye on his foolishness, Scott reassured himself that there would be time for his grief later, once he was alone and hidden away in his room. “I have something for you. To hopefully make your trip a bit more bearable.”

“What is it?” Scott sniffled, bringing up his wrist to finish wiping under his eyes.

“Here,” Reyes whispered, displaying his surprise between them, placing it firmly into Scott’s grasp.

“What’s this for?” Scott asked, flipping the tiny, circular OSD this way and that, as if its appearance would reveal all of its dirty secrets. A long, lone band was attached to it for safe keeping, meant to be worn like a necklace.

“Consider it an engagement present, of sorts. It has some videos, pictures, and messages saved onto it. I would use it for the long nights away from you.” Reyes took it back briefly, lifting it up, clasping it securely around Scott's throat. “Now, it's yours.” Leaning forward, Reyes brushed Scott’s unruly hair back behind his ear, whispering conspiratorially. “I made sure to put a little surprise on there, for you, as well.”

Gulping audibly, Scott let out a lame “ _oh_ ” in response, face flushing with heat. Reyes chuckled darkly.

“I figured that you might want one of these for your own collection. I know I plan on using my copies  _very_ thoroughly.”

“Y-you—” Scott huffed. “You’re abad man, Reyes Vidal.”

Kissing his swollen lips passionately, Reyes leaned back in to whisper huskily in Scott's ear, thickening his accent in the way that he knew drove Scott crazy. “ _The worst.”_

Scott chuckled, entirely flustered, knees practically turning to jelly at that damn voice. “Hey, now, that’s my line.”

“My apologies.” Eyes softening, hugging and kissing Scott one last time, Reyes sighed softly. “Be careful out there.”

Lingering with tons of small pecks, Scott replied, “You know that I will. I love you, Reyes.”

“I love you, too, Scott. See you soon, mi amor.”

Both letting go, even though they didn’t want to, Reyes stood there and watched while the human Pathfinder boarded his ship, the Charlatan's arms crossed defensively over his broad chest, waiting until the  _Tempest_ raced completely out of eyesight.

Lips tugging into a bittersweet smile, Reyes turned on his heel and headed down towards Kralla's Song for drinks, hoping that Umi was prepared for a night of Reyes' company. The agonizing pain in his heart would go away eventually. This was only temporary, after all. Scott always came back.

With his priorities rearranging themselves before his eyes, however, Reyes realized that he was tiring of the distance, and he definitely didn't want their marriage’s foundation built off of it. While he refused to give up his independence and his career for Scott, and vice versa, he had decided that his life could use a little change of pace. What, with Scott traveling further and further away while the days went by, working to discover the viable planets that awaited outside of Heleus, one of them would have to take the first step towards bridging this physical gap. Therefore, with Keema's helpful assistance, Reyes dared himself to dream bigger, to expand his horizons and his operations beyond Kadara, all while remaining in tight command.

Of course, he would still be ruling from the shadows.

But, if Scott and his crew agreed, well, let's just say that the Charlatan will be relocating to some different shadows in the near future.

Funny, Reyes always wondered what life on a starship would be like.

Seems like he’ll find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* Master Reyes makes life enjoyable.
> 
> Also, I don't know why I posted this when everybody is about to start an NG+ to test out this new patch release. Oh well...
> 
> I'm so happy for our M/M guys out there, though, because this is really their moment. They definitely deserve that fluffy cinnamon roll.
> 
> Enough of my ranting, though. Don't be afraid to leave some comments. I love hearing from you all! <3


End file.
